Ya no es mi amigo
by Juguete Regalado
Summary: Gon tiene que enfrentar una batalla mas pero esta no le causa la emocion habitual,un niño de su edad no sabe como manejar este tipo de situacion pero debera de hacero sino es que quiere morir.One-Shot


Mi primer Fanfic de Hunter X Hunter me gusta mucho esta serie así que considere que tenía que escribir de ella, así es como apareció este one-shot. Bueno que comience la historia

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter y todos los personajes no son de mi autoría son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi

Era una noche fría y húmeda que la lluvia la luna apenas era visible entre los nubarrones que surcaban el cielo la lluvia se acercaba y era algo notable; Gon iba camino hacia su hotel apresuró su paso para no quedar a merced de la lluvia y el resto de la noche en su cuarto.

-Hola Gon- dijo una voz familiar, el pelinegro volteó asustado pero inmediatamente se calmo al ver quién era.

-Killua que susto me diste pensé que eras alguien más- dijo Gon con un sonrisa en su rostro los ojos cerrados y su mano rascando el pelo.

-Hace mucho que no nos vemos, verdad-dijo el asesino acercándose a su amigo.

-Sí, verdad pero dime como que te trae por aquí- dijo comenzándose a sentir incomodo por la situación.

-Nada en particular, sólo un pequeño encargó que tengo que hacer- dijo el albino que estaba a nada de su amigo.

-Y en donde está Alluka- dijo con nerviosismo en su voz

-Ella está bien la veré después de que termine aquí- dijo Killua, en silencio invadió el ambiente algo no estaba bien y Gon lo presentía.

-Killua...- sus palabras fueron calladas por las manos de su amigo que se encontraba tan cerca de él que podía escuchar su respiración.

-Mira Gon no puedo ocultarlo más la verdad es que vengo por ti- dijo susurrándole en el oído

-no lo entiendo- dijo el pequeño niño que ya no tenia ninguna mordaza.

- Mi trabajo eres tú, Gon tengo que asesinarte- las palabras helado a Gon tenía un millón de preguntas trato de decir pero ninguna de ellas pudo decirlas antes de poder hablar el albino hablo -Gon realmente no quiero hacerlo pero no tengo otra opción no voy acabar contigo como fueras un animal tu eres mi amigo será mejor que corras - por cada palabra que Killua decía Gon se sorprendía y se congelaba cada vez más- Que no lo entiendes sí no te mueves parecerá que no lo quiero hacer entonces ellos actuarán.

Gon se movió inconscientemente en dirección contraria a su amigo pero sus movimientos eran torpes como sí tuviera algún tipo de incapacidad, era comprensible, la mente de Gon no se encontraba en la realidad estaba ahogándose en la marejada de pensamientos que estaban en su mente y todas eran acerca de Killua por que lo hacia, quién lo obligaba, porque a él.

Todas esas ideas fueron interrumpidas en un instante cuando por su cara vio lo que parecía una mano y un segundo después un hilo de color carmín voló siguiendo la mano en el aire.

-Lo estoy diciendo en serio Gon, Te voy a matar- dijo Killua que estaba enfrente de Gon con sangre en sus dedos quitándola con su lengua y una mirada de asesino que Gon había olvidado que su amigo tenia.

Apareció un trueno iluminado el firmamento el estruendo avasallador producido por el rayo espanto a todas las personas corriendo para buscar refugio a la lluvia que había comenzado, todos excepto dos chicos uno pelo negro y otro con el pelo blanco

Todo era claro para Gon ahora, sólo una cosa había una en su cabeza "Killua es un enemigo" se preparó para la pelea y fue en el momento justo porque el caucásico se acercaba a toda velocidad con su mano lista para atacar su estomago, Gon lo esquivo en movimiento provocando una sonrisa de su contrincante que duro muy poco tiempo ya que el puño de Gon esta enfrente de la cara de Killua quien sabía lo que pasaría después.

-Jajanken- dijo el moreno dándole de lleno a su amigo pero para su sorpresa el daño fue evitado por sus brazos de los cuales brotaba rayos.

-Por un momento pensé que estaba muerto pero sí vamos a ir con todo que sea con todo- dijo Killua sonriendo y la luz azul de sus brazos comenzó a extenderse por todo su cuerpo un segundo después él había desaparecido, Gon cerro los ojos y comenzó a utilizar el En pues era la única forma de verlo realmente donde se encontraba, su táctica funciono pero su cuerpo no era capaz de reaccionar a la velocidad que él quería apenas era posible de cubrirse pero pronto vi que eso no era suficiente los golpes golpeaban su cuerpo como las gotas de lluvia, después de una gran cantidad de daño para el cuerpo del pequeño apenas se podía mantener en pie el daño había que recibido era grande pero no por la letalidad sino por su cantidad el canoso apareció otra vez enfrente de él.

-No pensé… que resistieras toda mi velocidad de Dios- dijo el albino jadeando un poco porque su ataque anterior había consumido la mayoría de Nen. Gon sabia que se encontraban en la misma situación, aquel que hiciera el siguiente ataque seria el que ganara, Gon estaba débil pero aun tenia un poco de Nen para poder hacer un ataque mas pero cual seria la mejor opción, Killua se encontraba cansado podía mantenerse de pie pero seguramente no atacaría mas bien se veía defensivo preparado para los ataques, Gon sabia lo que tenia que hacer romper la defensa y en ese momento dar su ultimo ataque, otro trueno golpeo la tierra y la tormenta aumento la visibilidad disminuyo, este era el momento, Gon se lanzo a la batalla Killua se dio cuenta de esto cuando el puño de su amigo se dirigía hacia su cara Killua lo evadió pero la lluvia convirtió el suelo en lodo provocando que este se cayera a poca distancia de su amigo, Gon iba a ir otra vez a atacar pero fue detenido por la Naturaleza.

Un rayo había caído sobre Killua haciéndole desplomarse, Gon se acercó para contemplar lo ocurrido Killua se encontraba en el lodo inconsciente sin ningún daño aparente el chico pelinegro se puso su oído sobre la cara de su amigo para ver si aun respiraba en ese momento su cuello fue estrujado dificultándole la respiración volteo para ver quien le tomaba era Killua que de sus ojos y de todos su cuerpo sacaba relámpagos que lastimaban la vista de tanta luz.

-Te confiaste- dijo Killua y se dirigía al pecho su cuerpo de se estremeció, en un parpadeo Gon se encontraba en otro lugar, estaba recostado en una cama en un cuarto oscuro con la entrada al balcón abierta dejando entrar todo el frio de la tormenta el Gon se paro cerro las puertas y prendió las luces fue a la cocina y tomo un vaso de agua.

"Que fue todo eso" se preguntaba Gon se sentía extraño no podía recordar como había llegado al cuarto del Hotel llamo a la Recepción y le dijeron que entro normal como se veía un poco adormilado se dirigió a su cuarto sin decir una palabra; trato de volver a la cama pero no podía el "sueño" regresaba una y otra vez esa noche no durmió en la mañana se despidió de todos en el Hotel sin antes ayudar al botones con unas maletas después de eso siguió con su viaje lo único que aprendió Gon de este suceso es que los enemigos pueden ser cualquiera y que aun era demasiado débil debía de entrenar aun mas.

El pequeño niño Pelinegro desapareció en el horizonte el único que lo observaba era un era un chico de su misma altura y complexión cuando no pudo verlo mas continuo con su propio camino.

Acabe gracias por leer espero volver con una historia un poco mas Otra


End file.
